The Demon Barber of Fleet Street
by captain.J.sparrow
Summary: Attend the short drabbles and oneshots of Sweeney Todd. Musings and songs galore!
1. Chapter 1

My first Sweeney Todd project, inspired by the soundtrack and my love for Mrs Lovett! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

He hadn't wanted to do it.

She had been a great help to him. She gave him his shop back, took care of him and waited with him patiently to get his revenge. He had even helped her too, gave her the fresh corpses he had killed to put in her pies and boost her business.

She had loved him, though he had been too stuck in the past to take in its real meaning. She had been honest with him from the beginning…apart from the most important fact in his life…

His first thoughts after the sickening revelation were of Mrs Lovett. She had lied to him, or at least not told him his Lucy was still alive…and close too…_so_ close to him but so far away…he had had to punish her somehow.

Her screams were still ringing in his ears. The ear-piercing screeches of death resounding in his mind, the images of the burning woman burned into the front of his mind. He should never have taken that last look into the oven.

It was with a heavy heart that he tilted his head back as he held Lucy in his arms, aware of the boy blinded by revenge and armed with his own razor behind his back. He knew what was coming. He could almost smell the familiar stench of hate and vengefulness.

He hadn't wanted to kill her.

He realized that he had just killed the two women who had only ever loved and taken care of him.

He felt the blade slide across his neck, a strange comfort that his death would be caused by the one thing that had made his own revenge possible.

His last thoughts were of Mrs Lovett and how she should still be alive to take care of the boy who had just killed him. His last look, however, was at his first love, his Lucy, who had been the mother of his child…his wife.

But he still shouldn't have killed Mrs Lovett.

Poor thing.

* * *

**AN:** Review please and let me know if you want more! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to my first reviewers for this collection of ficlets! **Spoilers below!** Final scene through Sweeney's eyes.

Italics are Todd's thoughts.

* * *

Todd looked from his dead wife to his landlady. The blood was dripping down his face, a reminder of what he had done…but he didn't care. He had to take care of her first. 

"You lied to me"

After a slight hesitation the words poured from her mouth. "No, no not lied at all. No, I never lied,"

_Yes you did_ "Lucy"

"Said she took a poison, she did, never said that she died"

_You let me think I'd come home to nothing!_ "I've come home again"

"Poor thing, she lived but it left her weak in the head, all she did for months was just lie there in bed"

"Lucy"

"Should have been in hospital wound up in Bedlam instead," Mrs Lovett finally explained what had happened, the uncertainty all over her face as she wondered how he was going to take it.

_Bedlam? What happened to her? _"Lucy"

Todd didn't move. He couldn't do anything but stare at the woman he now hated. She carried on with her explanation but it proved to just be nervous rambling. "Poor thing"

"Oh my God!"

"Better you should think she was dead,"

_It wasn't your decision to make_

"Yes I lied 'coz I love you,"

_Tragic isn't it? _

"I'd be twice the wife she was, I love you,"

_No one could ever be half the wife my Lucy was _

"Could that thing have cared for you like me?"

_Thing?! _Todd's blood boiled underneath his skin, hatred clouding his vision. It was time to put an end to this.

"Mrs Lovett, you're a _bloody wonder_, eminently practical and yet appropriate as always" He began, taking a step towards her, unaware of her uneasiness at the bloody razors in his hands. "As you've said repeatedly there's little point in dwelling on the past!"

He didn't like the glint in her eyes as she warmed up to him again, "Do you mean it? Everything I did I swear I thought it was only for the best. Believe me! Can we still be married?!"

_No we bloody well can't!_

"Now come here, my love, not a thing to fear my love" Todd said to her, "What's dead, is dead!" Mrs Lovett came to him and he took her in his arms, preparing to dance her to her death. "The history of the world, my pet!"

She gazed up at him with a far away look in her eyes, "Oh Mr Todd, oh Mr Todd, leave it to me!"

"Is learned forgiveness and try to forget!" _like hell I will!_

"By the sea, Mr Todd, we'll be comfy cozy. By the sea, Mr Todd where there's no one nosey!" _Don't remind me of that song!_

"And Life is for the alive, my dear, so let's keep living it" This was it, the moment when he could have his last piece of revenge!

"Just keep living it" Mrs Lovett had no idea of what was about to happen.

"_Really living it!" _With these final words, Todd lifted the woman off her feet and flung her into her oven, relishing in her screams as he shut the door and watched her burn.

* * *

**AN:** Keep reviewing! 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all reviewers! Just for the record, I don't believe for a second that Mrs Lovett wanted to kill Tody but her love for Sweeney was greater than her love for Toby...unfortunately.

* * *

Mrs Lovett closed the living room door behind her and collapsed against it in tears.

They were going to have to kill the boy. She had been careless and brought out the purse.

Poor Toby had recognized Pirelli's purse and wanted to turn Mr Todd into Beadle Bamford. She had dismissed his fretting and told him that she wouldn't let anyone harm him.

She had been lying. It had broken her heart.

She didn't want to but she knew they would have to kill him.

And it was all her fault.


	4. Chapter 4

Snapped

Mrs Lovett entered the room hurriedly, taken aback by the sudden shouting and slamming of doors. The young man interested in Mr Todd's daughter had just shot past her on the way down the stairs, almost bowling her over. Nearly took the wind right out of her it did!

"All this shouting and running about, what's happened?" She demanded, taking in the angered look on Mr Todd's face. He said something as she shut the door but she didn't quite hear it, instead she went on describing how she had seen the boy running down the stairs.

"I had him!" Mr Todd growled, "His throat was bare beneath my hand!"

"There, there dear, calm down" She tried to soothe him, sensing the danger in the man she loved.

"No, I had him! His throat was there and he'll never come again!" Mr Todd paced up and down the room like a frustrated tiger in a locked cage.

"Easy now, hush love, hush. I keep telling you-"

"When?!"

"What's your rush?"

"Why did I wait? _You_ told me to wait, now he'll never come again!" Mrs Lovett startled at the accusing tone in his voice, she didn't like the menacing grimace on his face as he came towards her. As much as she loved him, he didn't half scare her sometimes.

"There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and it's filled with people who are filled with shit. And the vermin of the world inhabit it. But not for long!"

She watched as he moved swiftly around the room, razors in hand, declaring his vengeance upon the world.

'Good lord'She thought worriedly. 'He's finally snapped!'.


	5. Chapter 5

"Said she took a poison, she did…Should have been in hospital wound up in Bedlam instead…she lived but it left her weak in the head, all she did for months was just lie there in bed"

So there it was. The truth at last. The truth. Resounding in his ears and tearing his heart apart. His world came crashing down over his head once again. What life had he been forced to leave his wife with?

"Oh my God!" But God had turned his back on Benjamin Barker a long time ago. God had even refused to listen to Sweeney Todd. God couldn't save him…couldn't save Nellie Lovett.

Todd threw Mrs Lovett into the oven with not one single regret in his head.

He was already going to hell and he knew it.

Perhaps he could show the devil a thing or two about clean shaves.


End file.
